Rising Malevolence
"Rising ''Malevolence" é o segundo episódio da Primeira Temporada de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Foi ao ar pelo Cartoon Network em 3 de outubro de 2008, após a exibição de "Ambush." Descrição oficial Espalhando o pânico pela Galáxia, uma misteriosa arma separatista aterroriza a frota estelar clone. Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano correm para salvar o Mestre Jedi Plo Koon e sua tropa clone. O mestre Plo Koon e seu esquadrão sobrevivem a um ataque da misteriosa nave separatista conhecida como Malevolência. Será que eles podem sobreviver tempo o bastante para Anakin e Ahsoka encontrá-los? Resumo do enredo thumb|A Malevolência ataca a nave de Plo Koon, a Triumphant.Quando o Mestre Jedi Plo Koon e o comandante clone Wolffe, a bordo da nave Triumphant, localizaram a arma secreta separatista no sistema Abregado, eles imediatamente moveram a frota para uma posição de interceptá-la. Plo Koon então ordenou ao Comandante Wolffe que constatasse Coruscant e revela-se a posição deles antes de ordenar o ataque. Mestre Plo contatou Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano, que estavam próximo dali, no Sistema Bith, contando a eles que encontrou a arma e precisava de reforços. Anakin disse a Mestre Plo que pouco poderia ajudar, pois havia recebido ordens do Conselho Jedi para proteger a área. As comunicações de Plo Koon sofreram interferências geradas pelo General Grievous a mando de Conde Dookan. Então, a arma secreta, um Canhão de íons enorme colocado na superestrutura da imensa nave separatista Malevolência, atirou, retirando toda a força dos três Cruzadores da República, deixando-os indefesos contra os canhões de Grievous. Plo Koon, juntamente com os soldados clones Sinker, Boost e o comandante Wolffe, conseguiram escapar em um Pod de emergência, pouco antes de seu cruzador ser destruído. A bordo da nave separatista, Dookan ordenou a Grevious que enviasse o Caçador de Pod para encontrar e matar todos os sobreviventes para mantê-los em uma posição secreta. Enquanto isso, Anakin e Ahsoka falaram com o Conselho Jedi (representado por Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu e Yoda) e com o Chanceler Palpatine, que ordenaram a ambos para não irem ao Sistema Abregado procurar sobreviventes, apesar de Ahsoka se opor veemente. Windu informa Skywalker que todas as suas forças de trabalho serão designados para defender as suas linhas de suprimentos. Anakin faz isso. Anakin então repreende Ahsoka por seu atrevimento assim que eles decolam em sua nave. No entanto, depois, ele revela a Ahsoka que ele não teve a intenção de obedecer ao Conselho; ele concorda com a opinião dela, mas conta para a mesma que se ela for desobedecer ao conselho, deve fazer isso cuidadosamente. Eles continuam a busca apesar das repetidas súplicas holográficas de Obi-Wan e do próprio Chanceler Palpatine para que Anakin retorne e se junte a sua frota. thumb|left|Os droides atacam os pods de emergência.De volta ao campo de destroços, Koon e seus clones tentam consertar seu pod. Então eles encontram outro pod de emergência. Entretanto, em uma inspeção mais próxima, eles vêem que o mesmo foi atacado e os clones foram mortos pelo vácuo do espaço. Eles então testemunham um caçador de pod atacar um pod próximo, quebrando o mesmo e matando todos dentro; então o caçador de pods reporta que avista outra pod e avança para o pod deles e o agarra. Mestre Koon e seus homens lutam no espaço, destruindo os droides e disparam o alarme para Grevious noticiando que alguns sobreviventes continuam vivos e lutando. Logo após Koon derrotar o caçador de pods, Ahsoka e Anakin chegam e resgata a ele e a seus homens. Agora que eles pegaram Mestre Koon e seus homens, Mestre Plo conta para eles sobre o canhão de íons. Assim que Anakin e Ahsoka se preparam para sair do sistema, a nave de Grievous chega, então eles desligam todos os sistemas, incluindo R2-D2, esperando se misturar com os detritos das naves da república que foram destruídas. Entretanto, eles esquecem do droide médico que estava a bordo, que é captado como um sinal fraco pelos scanners de Grevious; forçados a fugir do disparo do canhão de íons, o cargueiro deles escapa por pouco com um salto desesperado para o hiperespaço. Grievous grita com raiva e agora sabe que a república vai descobrir sua arma secreta. Sendo esse fracasso lamentável, Conde Dookan irá contatae seu mestre. Uma vez que eles chegaram a frota de Anakin, o comandante Wolffe agradece Anakin por ajudá-los. Então Anakin e Koon contatam o conselho Jedi, informando-os sobre a misteriosa arma e suas capacidades. Anakin pede a Ahsoka para ir com ele, dizendo que ambos devem compartilhar a culpa por suas ações. Elenco *'Ian Abercrombie' como Palpatine *'Dee Bradley Baker' como Soldados Clone *'Tim Brock' como droide médico *'Corey Burton' como Conde Dookan *'Terrence Carson' como Mace Windu *'Ashley Eckstein' como Ahsoka Tano *'Tom Kane' como Yoda, Wullf Yularen, Narrador *'Matt Lanter' como Anakin Skywalker *'James Arnold Taylor' como Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *'Matthew Wood' como General Grievous, Droide de batalha Aparições *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-3636 "Wolffe" *CC-7567 "Rex" *Dookan *Grievous *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Palpatine *R2-D2 *Ruggle Schmong *Sinker *TB-2 *Mace Windu *Yoda *Wullf Yularen |droids= *Astromech droid **R-series ***R2-series astromech droid *Battle droid **B-series battle droid ***Droide de Batalha B-1 ****Rocket battle droid *Medical droid **2-1B |events= *Clone Wars **Batalha de Geonosis **Batalha de Abregado **Battle of Bothawui |creatures= *Wolf |locations= *Core Worlds **Sistema Abregado ***Anza **Coruscant sector ***Coruscant system ****Coruscant *****Republic Executive Building ******Chancellor's Suite *****Templo Jedi *Mid Rim **Bothan sector ***Both system ****Bothawui asteroid belt ****Golm *Outer Rim Territories **Arkanis sector ***Geonosis system ****Geonosis |organizations= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Corporal **Conde **Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies ***General *República Galática **Grand Army of the Republic ***Clone Intelligence ***Clone trooper ****Wolfpack ***Clone trooper captain ***Clone trooper commander ***Clone trooper sergeant **Republic Navy ***Admiral ***Clone naval officer **Supreme Chancellor *Ordem Jedi **Grand Master **Jedi High Council **Jedi General **Cavaleiro Jedi **Mestre Jedi **Padawan |species= *Human **Clone **Korun **Naboo *Kaleesh **Cyborg *Kel Dor *Togruta *Yoda's species |vehicles= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **''Droch''-class boarding ship **[[Fragata estelar classe Munificent|Fragata estelar classe Munificent]] **Cruzador pesado Subjugador ***''Malevolência'' * República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***Pod de emergência ****Pod 1977 ***G9 Rigger freighter ****''Twilight'' ***Low Altitude Assault Transport ****Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry ***[[Fragata classe Pelta|Fragata classe Pelta]] ***V-19 Torrent starfighter ***''Venator''-class Star Destroyer ****''Dauntless'' ****''Negotiator'' ****''Pioneer'' ****''Resolute'' ****''Triumphant'' |technology= *Armor **Phase I clone trooper armor ***Rangefinder *Blaster **Blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle **DC-15S blaster *Breath mask **Antiox breath mask *Comlink *Cutting torch *Cybernetics **Mechno-arm *Cyborg *Distress beacon **Emergency communication signal *Holographic technology **Hologram **Holoprojector **Imagecaster *Hiperpropulsor *Ion cannon *Life support *Lightsaber **Curved-hilt lightsaber ***Sabre de luz de Dookan *Navicomputer *Rocket pack *Scanner *Sensor *Sensor jamming *Tow cable *Turbolaser |miscellanea= *Akul-tooth headdress *Another Fine Mess *Bath *Bendu *Bridge *Double stripe *Energy signature *First officer *Flotilla *Hiperespaço *Illuminator *Jedi apparel **Jedi cloak **Padawan braid ***Silka bead *Kama *Pauldron *Sith apparel **Vjun cloak *Taskforce *Tattoo **Togruta *Togruta sash Línguas *Aurebesh *Binary *Galactic Basic Standard *Kel Dor language **Koh-To-Ya A Força *Force Sense *Telekinesis **Force Pull **Force Push }} Por trás das cenas O segundo pod de emergência, Pod 1977, tem este nome depois do ano de lançamento do ''Star Wars'' original. Os soldados clone Boost e Sinker tentando restabelecer a força do pod de emergência usam um diálogo diretamente tirado de O Império Contra-Ataca quando Han Solo e Chewbacca estão tentando consertar a Millennium Falcon. O disparo do canhão de íons é uma homenagem ao disparo da Estrela da Morte no Episódio IV Links externos * * * * Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars